Carpe Diem Baby  Tolérance
by Lylyne67
Summary: Ichigo en prison, Isshin se perd dans ses lamentations et ses aprioris. Kisuke sera là pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.


**Titre** : Carpe Diem Baby – Tolérance

**Pairing** : Kisuke / Isshin

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Alternative au chapitre 17 de Carpe Diem Baby. Isshin a quitté la prison et essaye de comprendre l'attirance de son fils pour Grimmjow.

**Warning** : Du citron

.

Le capitaine de la huitième division avait passé toute sa journée dans son bureau à ruminer toutes sortes de choses dans son esprit. Ses subordonnés avaient bien vu, d'après l'expression de son visage, qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger.

Lui qui était toujours d'humeur joviale, prêt à rire ou à détendre les esprits, au grand dam de Nanao, était méconnaissable. La nouvelle de l'incarcération d'Ichigo avait vite fait le tour du Seireitei et les hommes d'Isshin comprenaient parfaitement sa peine et en guise de soutien le laissèrent tranquille pour la journée.

Assis devant sa table ornée de grandes piles de formulaires, Kurosaki se contentait de regarder dans le vide, ne prêtant aucune attention aux tâches qui lui incombaient. Non, tout son être, toutes ses pensées, toutes ses craintes étaient tournées vers son fils.

Condamné, emprisonné, oublié. Lui qui avait tout d'abord pensé que son rejeton avait été victime d'un coup monté de son capitaine. Il avait bien vite déchanté lorsque son fils lui avait clairement avoué qu'il était coupable de trahison.

Il ne le dénoncerait jamais, l'instinct de conservation de sa progéniture prévalait sur tout le reste. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que l'orangé avait fait pénétrer un ennemi sur le territoire des Shinigamis.

Fallait-il que son fils soit fou pour commettre un tel acte. Oui, Ichigo l'était. Il était fou amoureux de l'Arrancar et le choc était grand pour le père.

La révélation de son homosexualité l'avait déjà fortement ébranlé. Lui qui avait toujours vu son fils comme un futur bourreau des cœurs féminins, devait maintenant se faire à l'idée que le nom de Kurosaki mourrait avec son fils.

Cela aurait somme toute pu être surmontable, même s'il avait quelques difficultés à accepter ce genre de penchants. Ichigo était son enfant et le resterait toujours. Mais que son amant soit un Hollow, une Espada qui plus est, était une autre paire de manche.

Et il avait passé sa journée ainsi, à ressasser encore et toujours les mêmes questions, à tourner et retourner certaines images dans sa tête, à chercher sans vraiment trouver un moyen de penser à autre chose.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit était déjà bien avancée qu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par Kisuke qui venait voir si tout allait bien.

Alerté par différents Shinigamis de la huitième division, le blond avait décidé de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Enfin, il savait déjà ce qui n'allait pas, il voulait simplement que le brun lui parle pour essayer d'exorciser ce démon qui le rongeait.

Après l'avoir secoué un peu pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie, il dut user de toutes ses forces pour le trainer jusqu'à son domicile. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, surtout qu'Isshin ne semblait pas le moins du monde vouloir l'aider en soulevant les pieds du sol.

Kurosaki avait râlé quand il s'était senti trainé derrière son ami, plus pour la forme que par réel inconfort. Il entendait sans vraiment écouter le début de sermon que lui faisait Urahara. Il lui semblait avoir vaguement compris des mots du genre 'ne fais pas l'enfant' ou encore 'c'est pas la mort'.

Arrivé chez lui, Isshin fut misérablement jeté sur un fauteuil de son salon avant de se voir apporter une tasse de thé fumant par un blond au regard sérieux.

« Je crois que j'aurais plutôt besoin d'un bon saké.

- Pour pouvoir te rouler par terre et oublier ta journée ? Pour que ta journée de demain soit rythmée par une gueule de bois carabinée ? Non. Le thé te remettra d'aplomb beaucoup plus vite et au moins tu pourras garder les idées claires.

- Mais justement je ne veux pas avoir les idées claires !

-Ca c'est une des plus grosses conneries que tu n'ais jamais sorti de ta vie.

- Mon fils est en prison Kisuke !

- Pour six ans ! Six toutes petites années ! C'est rien du tout ! Il a encore des centaines d'années devant lui. »

Le brun soupira, rien ne s'était éclairci dans son esprit et le fait que Kisuke soit dans ses pattes à essayer de le forcer à parler n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier toute cette histoire ? Ou mieux encore, remonter le temps et empêcher son fils de se rendre à Hueco Mundo. Ainsi, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé cet Arrancar et n'aurait jamais eu tous ces problèmes.

« Dis-moi Isshin. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe réellement, le fait que ton fils soit en prison ou la raison pour laquelle il a été condamné ?

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Mais tu vas en parler, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Ce type. Ce Grimmjow… Comment… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête d'Ichigo pour tomber dans ses filets ?

- Grimmjow est plutôt séduisant. Grand, musclé, belle gueule, je peux te parier qu'un grand nombre d'hommes et de femmes seraient prêts à tuer père et mère pour avoir le privilège de se pavaner au bras d'un Apollon de cette trempe.

- Ouais. Tout ça c'est une question de point de vue. Je ne suis pas du tout de cet avis.

- Oh toi… Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui ne va pas. Réfléchis un peu, cherche au fond de toi, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? L'homme que fréquente ton fils ou le fait que justement ce soit un homme ? »

Isshin baissa les yeux en même temps que sa tête qu'il prit de ses deux mains. Kisuke avait mis le doigt sur un point plutôt intéressant. Il pensait pouvoir faire abstraction de l'homosexualité de son fils, mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Si on changeait totalement le contexte de l'histoire, il n'aurait pu qu'approuver la description que le blond avait faite de Grimmjow. Mais vu que ce type se tapait son fils, c'était autre chose, il ne pouvait le voir que comme un ennemi à abattre.

« C'est ça, hein Isshin ? Ton vrai problème c'est qu'Ichigo soit gay.

- Non, c'est pas un problème, je me fiche totalement de ça.

- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Franchement mon vieux, je te croyais bien plus tolérant que ça. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ni entendu émettre le moindre grief envers les homosexuels, mais s'il s'agit de ton fils c'est mal ? C'est totalement contradictoire.

- Non, c'est pas contradictoire, c'est juste que… Tu vois, quoi… C'est… »

Urahara haussa un sourcil et avait ouvert les yeux en grand, attendant la suite avec curiosité. Comment Isshin allait se dépatouiller de tout ça ? Quelle énormité pouvait-il lui sortir qui pourrait justifier le dégoût qu'il montrait sur ses traits ?

« Je t'écoute Isshin… C'est quoi ?

- Non mais tu imagines mon fils avec ce type ? »

Le blond pouffa, amusé.

« Oh oui, je l'imagine très bien. Et je crois que niveau épanouissement sexuel, il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Ca doit être sauvage avec lui. »

Le brun avait levé une main dans le but de mettre un coup derrière la tête de son ami mais Kisuke avait senti le geste et l'avait stoppé avant que le bras n'atteigne son but.

« C'est de mon fils que tu parles !

- Ton fils est un homme à présent Isshin !

- Mais comment peut-il ?

- Comment peut-il quoi ?

- Tu sais… Qu'il soit gay n'est pas tant le problème, c'est juste que… Avec ce Grimmjow… Je n'arrive pas à admettre qu'il puisse être…

- Uke ?

- Oui…

- Alors c'est ça le problème. Ce qui t'embête c'est qu'il puisse se faire dominer ? Tu sais Isshin, dans tous les couples il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ait le dessus.

- Arrête Kisuke, ça me dégoûte.

- Ca n'a pas à te dégoûter. Il suffit de voir les choses sous un angle différent. Ichigo prend son pied avec Grimmjow, c'est pas ça le principal ? »

Isshin eut une moue qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait. Si le blond insistait, il serait certainement malade dans peu de temps.

« Comment un homme normalement constitué pourrait prendre du plaisir à ce genre de chose ?

- Isshin bon dieu, tu as été médecin sur terre non ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne connais pas l'anatomie masculine.

- Je ne crois pas en toutes ces conneries de point G, ça n'existe pas.

- Ce n'est pas une question de point G, c'est une question de nerfs, c'est pas juste une fable pour rassurer les homosexuels passifs, c'est la réalité. Une petite boule de nerfs que tous les hommes sur terre possèdent et qui, stimulée correctement t'envoie au septième ciel. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Et comment tu peux être au courant de toutes ces choses toi ?

- Parce que je m'intéresse à tout, j'exploite ma curiosité, moi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as…

- Mon vieux, sache que je parle toujours en connaissance de cause. Tu ne peux pas juger si tu n'as pas expérimenté. »

Kisuke avait appuyé sa dernière phrase en levant deux doigts devant le nez d'Isshin en les bougeant d'avant en arrière, de manière suggestive avec un regard et un sourire pour le moins déstabilisant et qui voulait certainement en dire long.

Le brun se terra un peu plus profondément sur son fauteuil pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son visage et cette main qui continuait de le narguer.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas d'expérimenter quoi que ce soit avec moi !

- Mais Isshin, je ne vais pas expérimenter, je vais te faire jouir. »

Kurosaki n'eut qu'un seul mot à l'esprit : fuite. D'ailleurs, il voulait se relever et prendre ses jambes à son cou afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de son ami. Tout ça prenait une tournure bien trop bizarre à son goût.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas en direction de la porte, que la main d'Urahara l'avait attrapé par le poignet et le retenait fermement en place.

« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser Benihime pour te clouer au sol. »

Le blond se posta devant son ami, et avait planté son regard directement dans les yeux d'Isshin. Un regard qui le déstabilisait, qui le dérangeait et pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner le visage, hypnotisé par les prunelles vertes.

De sa main, il effleura doucement le torse du brun par le shihakusho entrouvert. Le geste avait été furtif, comme s'il n'avait pas été volontaire. Les yeux toujours ancré dans le regard de son ami, Kisuke baissa le ton de sa voix, lui donnant un caractère sensuel.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'aucune femme n'a jamais pu te faire. »

Il glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, en dessous du tissu pour faire glisser le haori et le shihakusho de Kurosaki le long de ses bras, dévoilant le haut du torse saillant et musclé d'Isshin.

Les doigts caressaient doucement la base de son cou, provoquant quelques frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de descendre doucement vers ses pectoraux. La chaleur qu'ils dégageaient le brûlait à chaque endroit où ils étaient passés.

Comment un contact si léger pouvait lui faire tant d'effet ? Même les ongles qui griffaient légèrement sa peau semblaient de feu alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prolonger plus longuement cette expérience.

« Faire monter le désir n'est pas une question de genre, tout le monde en est capable. Toutes les femmes que tu as connues t'ont caressé de la sorte, elles ont toutes cherché à définir les points sensibles de ton corps. Ici, par exemple. »

L'index de chaque main se posa alors sur les mamelons d'Isshin, passant et repassant sur les petites pointes de chair pour les faire durcir. Kurosaki se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts, à regarder son ami dans l'espoir de ne pas sentir les prémices de l'excitation en voyant qu'il avait à faire à un homme.

Peine perdue, puisque malgré son esprit qui lui criait de couper court à toute cette mascarade, il sentait déjà la chair de poule se dresser sur ses bras.

« Elles ont toutes embrassé ces parcelles de ta peau en cherchant à te faire pousser tes premiers soupirs. »

Kisuke approcha sa bouche du torse du brun et lorsque ses lèvres furent assez proches de leur but, il glissa sa langue sur les petites protubérances qu'il venait de titiller des doigts. Passant lentement sur l'un, puis l'autre des tétons avant d'y appliquer une légère succion.

Isshin voulut le faire arrêter immédiatement, il avait voulu attraper le visage de son ami pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde. Ces cheveux longs et si doux qu'ils pouvaient faire penser à ceux d'une femme.

Et pendant qu'il embrassait le torse du capitaine de la huitième division, Urahara fit glisser ses mains plus bas pour libérer entièrement son shihakusho et l'ôter définitivement avant de s'attaquer à l'obi qui retenait encore son hakama.

« Le désir n'est pas une question d'envie, tu n'as pas envie de moi, pourtant ton corps réagit parfaitement à mon toucher. Il faut que tu apprennes à dissocier les deux. Je vais te montrer la différence. Là tu commences à sentir le désir, tu aimerais pouvoir soulager la pression que tu commences à ressentir. »

La ceinture dénouée, Kisuke n'eut qu'un simple geste à faire pour que le pantalon glisse le long des cuisses du brun. Puis il fit glisser le sous-vêtement jusqu'aux genoux de Kurosaki, dévoilant un sexe déjà à moitié érigé, durcissant au fur et à mesure des caresses fermes le long de ses cuisses.

« Tu connais déjà toutes ces sensations et tu les apprécies. Mais je vais te montrer que l'envie n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

L'une des mains vint soupeser ses testicules, les massant, les pressant doucement pour en apprécier la taille et la texture pendant que ses lèvres descendaient lentement le long de ses abdominaux, vers son nombril et la toison brune qui indiquait le chemin vers son entrejambe.

Isshin sentait les petits picotements sur sa peau, dus à la barbe naissante du blond. Jusqu'à présent, ces baisers étaient toujours accompagnés d'une peau douce et tendre. Pourtant, la rugosité qui se mélangeait à la douceur et à la chaleur des lèvres n'était pas déplaisante. Cela provoquait un gros contraste dans les sensations qui le faisait frissonner d'autant plus.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait, qu'il voulait pousser la chose plus loin. Il désirait sentir ces caresses sur son sexe, la chaleur de ses mains ou l'humidité de sa bouche. Mais en son for intérieur, il voulait tout de même qu'Urahara se soit trompé, parce qu'il ne s'était toujours pas mis en tête qu'il devrait passer une autre étape dans cette expérience et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas la passer.

Les mains perdues dans les cheveux blonds, il guidait doucement le visage de son ami vers sa verge, lui montrant par ce geste ce dont il avait vraiment envie.

Kisuke souriait pour lui-même. Il avait réussi la première partie de son plan. Il savait qu'exciter Isshin ne serait pas le plus difficile. Comme il l'avait expliqué au brun, quelques caresses et quelques baisers prodigués aux bons endroits étaient suffisants pour faire dresser une verge, que ce soit un homme ou une femme qui s'en charge.

Mais il était confiant pour la suite, il se savait suffisamment versé en la matière pour savoir comment procéder, où et comment toucher pour faire monter l'envie.

Il fit glisser son menton rugueux sur toute la longueur de la verge, doucement, pour ne pas l'irriter, avant de laisser sa langue prendre le même chemin en sens inverse, apaisant ainsi les possibles démangeaisons qu'il venait de lui occasionner.

Un premier soupir se fit entendre et Kisuke leva ses yeux vers Isshin pour constater qu'il avait fermé les siens pour profiter au mieux des sensations qu'il ressentait.

Le blond se contenta de quelques simples allées et venues de sa bouche sur le membre de Kurosaki avant de se redresser et de le conduire vers la chambre où il serait plus à l'aise pour la suite.

Le brun l'avait suivi tant bien que mal, gêné dans ses mouvements par ses vêtements qui ne lui avaient pas été totalement enlevés. Pendant le trajet, il s'était débattu avec son hakama et son sous-vêtement pour finalement les laisser à terre, après quelques gestes disgracieux.

Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il savait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce changement de pièce, mais son idée principale restait quand même de pouvoir se libérer de la frustration qui l'avait envahi.

Il se laissa docilement amener jusqu'au lit, sans prononcer un seul mot. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire ? Demander à Kisuke de s'arrêter et de le laisser dans cet état sans rien faire pour le soulager ? Oh non, en matière de sexe, Isshin n'avait aucune volonté.

Allongé en travers de son matelas, le blond penché par dessus lui, il ne pouvait que se délecter des caresses envieuses de la langue chaude et humide qui jouait avec sa verge. Il se sentait enserré entre ce muscle et le palais d'Urahara de façon délicieuse.

Une fois de plus, ses mains vinrent se perdre dans la crinière dorée, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux, jouant avec pour encourager son ami à continuer. Mais à son grand désarroi, Kisuke avait relevé sa tête et admirait maintenant le visage du brun qui commençait à rougir sous le plaisir.

« La grande majorité des femmes que tu as mises dans ton lit t'ont fait ce genre de choses. Elles ont su éveiller en toi le désir, comme je viens de le faire. Mais l'envie, mon cher, tu ne l'as pas encore connue. L'envie de te sentir comblé, rempli, l'envie ce n'est pas de prendre le corps de l'autre, l'envie c'est vouloir être pris. »

D'une main, il souleva une jambe du capitaine de la huitième division pendant que l'autre s'occupait de continuer à caresser le sexe gorgé de désir et qui suintait déjà des prémices du plaisir.

« Je vais te faire connaître cette envie. »

Urahara avait placé la jambe surélevée par-dessus son épaule pour libérer sa main qui alla écarter les fesses d'Isshin. Tout en continuant la masturbation qui permettrait au brun de se détendre et de penser à autre chose, il osa aventurer sa langue vers l'anneau de chair qu'il venait de dévoiler.

La sensation mouillée que Kurosaki sentit à son entrée lui provoqua un spasme incontrôlé et un son extrêmement indécent s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais imaginé que de stimuler cette partie de son corps lui ferait autant d'effet.

Les lèvres de Kisuke s'étaient refermées sur la peau plissée, suçotant avidement la chair palpitante avant de glisser à nouveau sa langue dessus. De temps en temps, il durcissait un peu le muscle afin de pousser sur l'orifice sans toutefois le pénétrer.

Le brun s'était cramponné aux draps, serrant le tissu à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour faire taire au maximum les cris qu'il aurait été capable de pousser.

Et sa seule envie maintenant, était que son ami durcisse ses caresses autour de son sexe, pour l'aider à jouir. Il sentait le plaisir monter inexorablement en lui, sans toutefois qu'il soit assez fort pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Sa concentration sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait était telle que la sueur perlait déjà à son front et son corps se contorsionnait de lui-même pour aider le blond à amplifier le contact sur sa peau.

A son grand dam, Urahara délaissa son anneau de chair en même temps qu'il relâcha son membre. Il s'était avancé près de son visage et l'avait obligé à ouvrir ses paupières pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce regard foudroya Isshin sur place. La lueur de luxure qui y brillait était insoutenable et faisait à elle seule palpiter tout son corps. Sa jambe, toujours sur l'épaule du blond, le laissait dans une position plutôt inconfortable, mais il n'en avait que faire à cet instant précis. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était reprendre ce contact qu'il avait perdu autour de son sexe et de son anus.

« Tu en veux plus Isshin, avoue-le. Tu commences à comprendre l'envie, n'essaie pas de me mentir, tes pupilles dilatées te trahissent. Dis-le. Dis-moi que tu veux que je continue. »

Seul un oui étouffé par les soupirs lui répondit. Kisuke n'en attendait pas plus, il savait en connaissance de cause à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire à son ami pouvait couper le souffle.

Avant de refermer les yeux, Kurosaki eut tout juste le temps de voir Urahara porter deux de ses doigts à sa propre bouche et les sucer avec envie. Il entendait les bruits qu'il amplifiait délibérément pour l'exciter et ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme réveillées par les sons.

Isshin avait peur, Isshin était tétanisé, mais Isshin ne pouvait plus reculer. Une frustration telle qu'il en ressentirait s'il mettait fin à tout ceci maintenant, il n'en avait jamais connue. Alors Isshin prenait sur lui, appréhendant la suite des événements.

Il fut surpris par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Kisuke l'embrassait voluptueusement, caressait sensuellement sa langue avec la sienne. Un baiser comme il en avait rarement connu, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Et c'était bien le but de ce baiser, le blond voulait détourner son attention de ce qui allait se passer. Parce que si le brun n'était pas assez détendu, il n'arriverait jamais à forcer le passage de son antre.

Il avait sournoisement enfoncé un premier doigt dans l'anneau de chair pendant que sa langue s'enroulait autour de celle de Kurosaki. Il l'avait fait pénétrer d'un coup sec, sans la moindre douceur. Le corps entier d'Isshin cherchait à se redresser sous l'intrusion et il avait ouvert grand ses yeux. Un râle de mécontentement s'était échappé de sa gorge et il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se défaire de la sensation désagréable.

Mais le blond l'empêchait de bouger outre mesure. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction et avait anticipé les mouvements de son ami. Il savait que la première intrusion ne serait pas agréable alors autant l'écourter au maximum et ne pas faire subir au brun la longue avancée de son doigt dans ses chairs.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à chercher. A tâtonner pour trouver la partie de l'anatomie d'Isshin qui prouverait au brun qu'il avait raison et qu'un homme normalement constitué peut prendre énormément de plaisir en se faisant prendre.

Kurosaki grognait et se jurait déjà mentalement de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à son ami aussitôt que toute cette mauvaise plaisanterie aura pris fin. Il en était déjà à se demander quel serait le meilleur moyen de le torturer quand son corps se redressa à nouveau dans un soubresaut cette fois totalement incontrôlé.

Il avait ouvert la bouche en grand, à la recherche d'air qui subitement semblait grandement lui manquer. Puis tout son corps se détendit, retombant mollement sur le matelas, bras écartés et hanches légèrement surélevées pour aider ce doigt à s'enfoncer plus profondément.

Kisuke l'embrassa à nouveau, cherchant encore une fois à détourner son attention avant de glisser son deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair, mais il savait que cette fois, il ne ferait pas face à la même résistance.

Entre deux mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter ses parois internes, le blond venait chatouiller la prostate d'Isshin, le faisant se tortiller en des mouvements désordonnés. Jugeant son ami prêt pour la suite, Urahara se redressa et regarda le brun, amusé.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Bon dieu Kisuke, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

- Je ne fais rien de particulier, rien de plus que ce que j'ai pu faire à d'autres hommes. C'est ta prostate qui te fait cet effet, Isshin. »

Kurosaki grogna. Il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il avait eu tort.

« Et maintenant Isshin ? Dis-moi, tu la sens l'envie ? Avoue qu'elle te ronge de l'intérieur, que mes doigts ne t'ont pas suffis, que tu en veux plus. Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas, Isshin ? »

L'air autour de lui commençait à se faire suffoquant. Chaque parole était interrompue d'un baiser et le ton suave qu'avait utilisé Kisuke pour lui parler avait envoyé des décharges électriques qui se répercutaient jusque dans son sexe.

« J'ai… j'ai envie. T'es content Kisuke ? T'as gagné. J'ai envie. Je veux que tu me l'enfonces profondément. »

Le blond poussa un petit ricanement avant d'approcher à nouveau ses lèvres de celles de son ami.

« Je ne pensais quand même pas que tu puisses me parler comme ça. Mais, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je me ferai une joie de te satisfaire. »

Urahara dut s'aider d'une main pour guider son membre à l'intérieur des chairs de Kurosaki, encore légèrement trop serrées pour pouvoir accueillir le calibre de sa verge sans douleur. Il n'aimait pas voir les grimaces sur les visages de ses amants, mais c'était un passage obligé, alors il faisait de son mieux en caresses et en mots doux pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

Il laissa au brun le temps nécessaire pour s'adapter à l'intrusion, attendant patiemment que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier mouvement avant d'entamer les vas et viens. Le fourreau de chair chaud et étroit l'enserrait divinement, ne rendant les choses que plus difficiles pour lui dont l'envie de le prendre sauvagement se faisait de plus en plus présente à son esprit.

Le premier coup de hanches d'Isshin sonna le départ de l'acte proprement dit. Le blond s'évertuait à y aller doucement, en de tout petits gestes, pour trouver au plus vite la prostate de Kurosaki.

Quand il l'eut trouvée, il mémorisa l'angle qu'il avait pris et sortit presque entièrement du corps de son ami avant de s'y enfoncer à nouveau d'un coup sec. Le cri que le brun poussa à ce moment ne laissait pas de place au doute, il était en train de voir tout un tas de petites étoiles blanches se dessiner devant ses yeux.

Isshin sentait sa souplesse mise à rude épreuve. Sa jambe gauche était toujours sur l'épaule de Kisuke, tandis que la droite était enroulée autour de sa taille. Mais en cet instant précis, il s'en fichait complètement, les courbatures qui en résulteraient était le dernier de ses soucis. Tout ce à quoi il était encore capable de penser était cette sensation chaude qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que le sexe d'Urahara venait cogner contre sa boule de nerfs.

Il n'avait même pas à lui demander d'y aller plus fort ou plus profondément, le blond faisait tellement attention aux sensations qu'il éprouvait, qu'il devinait ce qu'il devait faire pour satisfaire pleinement le capitaine de la huitième division.

Il sentait son plaisir monter de plus en plus haut, de légers tremblements commençaient à prendre place sur ses membres, son anneau de chair se contractait autour de la verge de Kisuke et ses mains s'accrochaient aux draps tellement fort, qu'il les déchira au moment de son orgasme.

Sentant sa jouissance s'approcher également à grands pas, Urahara se retira vivement des chairs d'Isshin et jouit sur son torse, mêlant sa semence à celle du brun, avant de s'écrouler comme une masse aux côtés de son ami qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, le capitaine de la cinquième division se retourna vers le brun et le regardait alors qu'il était en train de fixer le plafond, certainement envahi de questions toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres.

« Au fait Isshin, j'ai oublié de te dire… Ce genre de chose, c'est comme une drogue, une fois que tu y as goûté, tu as du mal à t'en passer. Alors essaye de ne pas trop me harceler. Je te promets qu'on remettra ça quand tu voudras. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Et voilà, le premier OS bonus est terminé. Encore un et je pourrai me détacher totalement de l'univers de Carpe Diem Baby.**

**Note 2 : J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai également pour le prochain, basé sur le couple Kyoraku/Ukitake.**

**Note 3 : A bientôt !**


End file.
